


Always Summer

by wyntre



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 10 song drabble challenge, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntre/pseuds/wyntre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this challenge floating around.</p><p>  <b>~The Rules;<br/>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them.~</b></p><p> </p><p>So, in order to break my writer's block, I used it. </p><p>Each drabble had a different rating, hence the overall rating of 'Explicit'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Summer

**I: Ruska - Apocalyptica (G)**

Autumn. Sherlock stood on the balcony of Mycroft’s Swiss home, watching the forest change and shift with the coming winter. Most leaves had turned golden, glinting in the afternoon sunlight.  
He gripped the railing, as he thought of John; his second autumn alone. He’d heard nothing of him, Sherlock had asked that Mycroft didn’t tell him what he knew.

The wind picked up, shaking the leaves; some falling to the ground with more grace than was needed. Sherlock bowed his head, refusing to let his loneliness overwhelm him, but the more he tried, the more he failed.

 

**II: More Than This – Shane Mack (G)**

John woke in the darkness of early morning, his bed empty and cold. It had been three week since Sherlock had…

He still couldn’t bring himself to face the reality, what he’d seen with his own eyes.

 

**III: Look After You – The Fray (T)**

_Bullets.  
“Watson!”  
Something explodes and John sees his commanding officer get blown up. He shouts, shaking his head, trying to clear the image.  
Someone else falls, someone else needs him. He finds his way across, bodies strewn; blood, and somewhere amongst it all, people who need his help.  
His Lieutenant; lying in dust, half-way to death…_

John felt someone shaking him.  
“John… John… Are you okay?”  
He woke, sweat-drenched; Kandahar faded. He saw dark hair, blue eyes; Sherlock.  
“Another nightmare?”  
John nodded, and Sherlock gathered him in close.  
“It’s going to be okay.”

 

**IV: The Hollow – A Perfect Circle (T)**

Sherlock’s eyes found John’s. They were breathing hard, having outrun the police.

One.

Two.

Three.

John found himself pinned against the wall, hands scrabbling for purchase on Sherlock’s hips. A hot mouth on his.  
They broke apart, panting.

“Upstairs?”

Sherlock nodded.

 

**V: Bubbly – Colbie Calliat (G)**

It had been three years. John still couldn’t believe that Sherlock was here, in London with him again.

The week had been quiet, the criminal classes yielding to the winter rains. John spent most of the time making tea and listening to Sherlock’s stories of defeating Moran.

They were curled up on the couch, listening to the rain against the window pane of 221B; John snuggled into Sherlock’s chest, and Sherlock’s arm came around his waist. And that’s when the world shifted. A press of lips to his forehead, and John realised three years had changed everything.

 

**VI: Having Myself A Time – Billie Holiday (G)**

John loved it. He was free, free to do what he wanted. He made sure everyone knew, how he felt, how in love he was.

He would walk through Regent’s Park, kicking at fallen leaves, humming silly tunes and spinning in circles.

 

**VII: I Will Follow You Into The Dark – Death Cab For Cutie (M)**

They’d grown old together, as they’d promised. They’d hit a few bumps along the way, but they’d grown old together.

And as John took his last breath, Sherlock’s wrinkled fingers in his snow-white hair; Sherlock took his pills, and lay beside him.

 

**VIII: Disarm Me (With Your Loneliness) – HIM (M) (Underage)**

John finds the teenager, curled in a ball in a doorway on his way home from university one evening. It is cold, and the youth is shivering. Going against everything that prevents him from doing stupid things, he asks the boy’s name.

The youth is thin, folded in on himself. John takes him home. He doesn’t speak, watching John warily with big blue eyes, under thick black hair, as he tends to the boy’s wounds.

When he offers food, the boy takes it carefully, poking through the stew with the spoon and smelling it.

John coerces him into the shower, and finds some clean clothes for him. The boy isn’t much taller than him, not finished growing; it gives John some idea of his age. The youth curls up on the couch and falls asleep.

John feels obliged to watch over him.

 

**IX: When I Get You Alone – Thicke (E)**

Sherlock watched, envy playing subtly across his face, as John flirted with a witness in order to wrangle information.

When they got home, the detective backed the doctor against the door to the flat, biting his neck and leaving a mark.

Somehow, they wound up on the couch, John pinned as Sherlock’s clothed erection rutted against his.

“Mine.”

 

**X: Always Summer - Terry Davis and the BBC Philharmonic Orchestra (G)**

And in amongst it all, they found still moments to cherish. Sometimes, John wondered what it would be like to have a cottage in the country, just the two of them and a border collie, and he could grow snapdragons and they could go walking. Sometime John wondered what it would be like to be still always.

But then, it would make the moments less precious.


End file.
